There's something about you
by youbreakdownmywalls
Summary: One day Blaine disappears, leaving a note to Kurt saying he's breaking up with him and moving abroad. But what happens when Kurt bumps into a certain curly boy in a mall in Lima a month later?
1. Chapter 1

**There's something about you**

**(Oneshot)**

**Summary:** One day Blaine disappears, leaving a note to Kurt saying he's breaking up with him and moving abroad. But what happens when Kurt bumps into a certain curly boy in a mall in Lima a month later?  
**Characters:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine's mother  
**Author notes:** So this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really ashamed but I had a dream and I needed to write it down (sounds cliché, doesn't it?).

_And I'm a really bad writer but I guess I liked the idea._  
_Also, forgive my mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. _

Kurt had used to be really sad. Then he had met the love of his life. So why was he walking around a mall in Lima without actually perceiving shops and restaurants and cafés and everything he had used to enjoy? Right. His boyfriend had left him about a month ago. He still didn't understand. One day they had been talking, kissing and enjoying each other, next day he hadn't come to school and then he had found the note in his locker. _Sorry, Kurt, I'm moving abroad, I really don't see a point in dating anymore. _It had been written on computer which had been a bit suspicious but what could had he done? Nothing. Blaine had been gone.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He had promised Mercedes he would go shopping or do something so he would stop thinking about Blaine all the time. As if it could have worked. He looked around and tried to concentrate. He saw a clothes shop he had always wanted to go to so he decided to give it a try. He didn't notice someone heading towards a coffee shop next to him, crossing his path. A collision was unavoidable.

"Can't you just watch where you're-" he froze. The young man in front of him was Blaine.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" Blaine asked with worry in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Blaine! What are you doing here?! I thought you were studying abroad! What happened? You owe me an explanation!" he babbled.

"Um… Sorry. Do I… do I know you?" a curly boy wondered.

Kurt lost it. He was opening his mouth but no words were coming out. This was a nightmare, right? He was going to wake up soon in his bed with Blaine by his side.

"Oh, sorry, I should explain. I suffer from memory loss. Kids at my old school used to bully me and they caused an accident in which I lost my memory. Thank god I don't remember them but it sucks you know? To know nothing about yourself and meet people you don't know talking to you in mall." Blaine said sadly.

"Which school was it?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

"My parents told me it was McKinley High. But who are you? Please, tell me, I have no idea."

Kurt held the urge to cry. That hurt. That hurt more than anything in the world.  
"I used to be your… friend." He answered with a long pause. Did Blaine know he's gay?

"Really? That's weird, my parents told me I had no friends. My girlfriend even left the school because they bullied her too." Ok, Blaine looked really confused. He hated to see him like this. Also, girlfriend? He was starting to understand. And he didn't like it at all.

"Maybe they forgot to tell you about me. What school do you go to now?" He wanted to tell him everything so bad but he knew he would have only freaked him out. This was definitely not how he had imagined their meeting. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and say him he loves him. This whole thing was killing him and it was not ok.

"Carmel High, why?"

He knew it. His parents couldn't have sent him to Dalton, because everyone knew him there. The only other proper school for rich people was Carmel High.

"Just asking. Do you still want to be a musician?"

"A musician? Of course not, I'm going to be a doctor. Did I ever want to be a musician?" Blaine looked so lost. Kurt could see the desperation in his eyes. Blaine's parents were literally creating a son they always wanted and he knew he wasn't himself but he had nobody to tell him the truth.

"Blaine, here you are, who are you talking to?" Blaine's mother showed up next to them.

"This is… what's your name?" Blaine looked at him curiously.

Before Kurt had a chance to answer, Blaine's mother recognized him.

"Blaine, this is the boy who wanted to hurt you! He's the one who caused the accident! How dare you talking to my son you little brat!" She screamed.

"What did you do to him?" he shouted back. Blaine seemed to be terrified.

"Security!" His mother called. Kurt had no other option then turn around and run.

_This isn't over_, he thought. He needed to talk to someone, help Blaine. This was a crime, he was sure of it. They took away Blaine's memory, which was a crime against humanity. But even if they had arrested them, would Blaine ever believe him? Would he fall in love with him again? Would he ever be his old self?

He sat down on a bench in the corner so no one could see him. He started crying. God, how did this happen? How can parents be so cruel to their own child?

Someone cleared their throat next to him. He looked up.

"Can I sit down next to you? I ran." Blaine gulped.

"Yes, yes, you can. But… why?" He sniffed.

"Because I know something is wrong. I saw your face when she accused you and it wasn't a face of someone who wanted to hurt me. I don't think you want to hurt me. And now you're crying. Please, don't cry."

Kurt smiled a little bit. There was still a hope. This was his Blaine, his kind and loving Blaine.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to-" but Blaine interrupted him.

"Then who is? You're the first person from my past I have met. I don't know what to do. And if you were my friend, please, help me. What you said about me wanting to be a musician made me think. I don't want to be a doctor. That's what I know for sure. But what can I do? I don't know a thing about myself. I constantly feel like there's something wrong. Like there's something missing. And I'm not sure what or who it is but I need to find out. My parents are always behind my back, watching me like I am about to commit a crime. Was I a bad person? Did God punish me by taking my memory?"

"Stop it, please, just stop it. I want to help you so bad but-"

"But what? Was I ever bad to you? If so, I'm really sorry, I really am."

"No, you were never bad to me. You need to know that. You were a good I'm afraid your parents are looking for you and if they see you with me, it's not going to end up well." He muttered. He really hoped he hadn't offended Blaine.

"Oh, I see. Can we meet somewhere? Soon? I don't care what my parents think, I need to know more. Somehow I can't believe them. The person they keep telling me about isn't me." Blaine's eyes were filled with hope. That was everything he had now. Hope.

"I shouldn't… not yet… but screw that, here's my address, meet me tomorrow at 6pm, ok?" In his head, he was already mentally texting to Warblers and New Directions. The more people to tell Blaine about him the better.

"Ok, thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I am right now." Blaine looked relieved. His body wasn't so tense anymore. "What's your name again?"

"Kurt Hummel. You shouldn't believe to complete strangers, though. What if your parents were right and I'm a bully?" He was so scared of the answer but he couldn't take it back.

"I don't think so. There's something about you, Kurt Hummel. I don't know what but I'm going to find out soon. See ya tomorrow!" He smiled and Kurt legs were slowly turning into a jelly. He had forgotten what it feels like but hopefully it was about to change. _Blaine Anderson, I'm going to win your heart again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm still not sure I'm going to continue with this story, I feel like I would ruin it and like I said, it's my first fanfic ever.**

I should say that the story is set in the second half of the third season (we've already met Cooper!)  
Also, like I said before, I'm not a native speaker so you'll find a lot of mistakes!

However, if I'm going to continue, would any of you be willing to help me? To be my beta reader? If so, please leave me a message 

**Thank you for your kindness, guys!**

As soon as Kurt arrived home, he ran into the living room to find his dad. Burt Hummel was watching some football match and was really into it.

"Dad, I need to talk to you! _Now_!" said Kurt, still gasping for breath. He had been thinking about everything while driving home. It hadn't been a calm journey.

"Kurt, couldn't it wait? This is an important match!" answered his father.

"I saw Blaine," he uttered quickly.

Burt looked curious and taken aback. He slowly grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off.

"What? That kid lied to you about moving abroad? I thought he was like super nice I can't believe I liked him so much!" Now he was getting furious. Kurt started to worry about his heart again.

"Dad, calm down, your heart. Although, when I'm finished, you'll be even angrier."

"What did he do to you, kiddo? Did he break your heart again? Because if so, I'm gonna-"

"No! Nothing like that! Please, just listen to me for a while. I met him in the mall but… but…. He didn't recognize me," Kurt was about to start crying again.

"I understand nothing." Burt seemed to be confused and Kurt wasn't surprised by his reaction. He would have freaked out if he had been told such a thing.

"It's horrible dad. The things he told me… But it's not his fault!" the brunet felt the need to defend Blaine. He needed his dad to understand Blaine was innocent.

"How about you start from the beginning?" suggested Burt.

"Yeah, that would be good. Remember the note he left me? It was written on computer. Yeah, it  
seemed a bit weird but I guess I wasn't really thinking about some note when I was heartbroken. Now I get it. Blaine didn't leave the note. His parents did."

"Why would his parents pass on his messages?" Kurt's father was still lost; there was no doubt in that.

"Because it wasn't Blaine's message. He wouldn't have broken up with me. He loved me! And yes, I'm using past tense because it's not true anymore. He doesn't remember me. I don't know what happened dad. At least not for sure. He said he had been in an accident which caused losing his memory. His parent told him he had been bullied at McKinley High and his bullies had caused the accident. Then his mother came and accused me of being one of them! Can you imagine it? Me? And being his bully? I love him so much it hurts dad!" His eyes filled with tears again. He didn't want to cry like a girl again but he couldn't help it.

"So what you're trying to say is-"

"Yes, his parents did something to him. I can't imagine what but it must have been something terrible. How can you take away someone's memory?" replied Kurt.

"I don't know, son. But it sure ain't legal." Answered Burt with worry in his eyes.

"Of course it isn't! Then his mother called security and I had to get away. I sat down on one of these benches and cried. But he came."

"Blaine?" asked Burt.

"Who else? He sat next to me and told me he didn't think I wanted to hurt him. He wanted to know more about his old self. His mother wants him to be a doctor. A doctor, dad! Remember how pale he was when I cut myself with knife while cooking? " exclaimed Kurt, outraged.

"I understand you enthusiasm, Kurt, but get back to the story," said Burt.

"Sorry, you're right. Well he asked me to help him. He asked a complete stranger for a help. He must be really desperate. The Blaine I know doesn't like strangers at all. I said I didn't think I was the right person to do it which doesn't make sense, who else is supposed to help him? Then he kept telling me about his feelings and I can tell you, they weren't happy at all. That's why I agreed. I offered to meet him here tomorrow at 6am and I'm going to invited both Warblers and New Directions." Explained Kurt.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? I know you love him or whatever but this is a dangerous stuff. It isn't a game. His mother must have done a real mistake by taking him to Lima. It's really suspicious. Have you tried contacting his brother?" asked Burt. He tried to think rationally, he had an idea about what could rich families do to you. He was afraid of his son. And he was afraid of Blaine. He knew something would have to be done to help him. But he needed to think everything through. His friend was a police officer and there was a phone call about to be made.

"No I haven't. I should do it, though. I can't imagine Cooper agreeing with that whether he is or isn't a very good brother. And yes, dad, I'm sure. What would you do if it was about me or Carol?" added Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never give up." admitted Burt.

"That's what I thought. Ok, give me a few minutes. I'm going to find Cooper's business card and call him. I hope he doesn't know about it." Sighed Kurt and ran upstairs.  
He came back a while later and stared at his phone. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Cooper, do you know your parents are evil and ruined your brother's life? _Ho looked at his dad who slowly nodded and smiled. It was an assurance he needed so he pressed the calling button and waited.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other side.

"Cooper? Hey, it's me, Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy you like it so far! Again, sorry for my English, I'm so ashamed! I always thought I was good at it and now I'm coming to a conclusion I suck … but I tried so I hope it's readable ..**

**Thank you for everything!**

Kurt Hummel was sitting on a couch, hugging his legs. There was an untouched cup of tea on the table in front him and some -also untouched- cookies. As bad as his situation was, he wasn't crying. So many tears had already been shed; he really didn't see the point in crying anymore. Carole and Burt were talking quietly in the kitchen and Finn was probably in his room. They all understood he needed to be alone. Those two past days had been exhausting enough. It all started with that phone call.

_-flashback-_

"_Cooper? Hey, it's me, Kurt." _

"_Hey, Kurt! I haven't heard from you for ages! How is my little brother?" asked Cooper. Kurt sighed, he was right._

"_Cooper, when did you last talk to your parents?"_

"_Um… actually I haven't talked to them for two or three months." admitted the young actor with a bitterness in his voice._

"_But why?" wondered Kurt. First of all, he needed to know all the circumstances to be able to tell Cooper everything. And he still had no idea how would Blaine's brother react. _

"_It's complicated Kurt. Didn't Blaine tell you?"_

"_No, he didn't. But I need to know, please, tell me everything," said the brunet._

"_Kurt, did something happen? You sound weird. Is everything alright?" feared Cooper. _

"_No, it's not. But first, tell me, please." Begged Kurt. This was taking so long._

"_OK, well… my parents broke contact with me. I was offered to star in another commercial to play a gay character. I accepted; there was no reason not to. I've never seen them so angry and that's a saying something. I'm still a bit confused; I thought they were starting to accept Blaine! Did Blaine mention something? I didn't dare to contact him so they wouldn't have found out and made his life even worse." Came Cooper's response._

"_Oh my god, this doesn't make sense at all. Nothing does!" shouted Kurt with desperation. He believed talking to Cooper would give him all the answers._

"_Now it's your turn to talk, my future brother-in-law." Said Cooper._

"_I know but you're not gonna like it. First of all, no, Blaine never mentioned anything which is weird because we used to tell each other everything. And he was alright three months ago. " sighed Kurt. He took a deep breath and told Cooper the rest of the story. _

_Cooper was a good listener. He didn't interrupt him and listened to the whole story. Kurt wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign though. _

"_Cooper? Are you still there?" asked Kurt nervously._

"_Shit… this is… this is so messed up! And it's all my fault! If I hadn't accepted the offer, nothing would have happened! Shit!" _

"_No, that doesn't make sense, Cooper! They knew Blaine was gay for a long time! Besides, it would be easier to take away your memory, you were the perfect son. If they had thought Blaine had infected you with gay or something it would have been a better option to deal with you! You aren't gay, he is!" shook his head Kurt._

"_I need an explanation. I'm going to pack my stuff and visit them!" called out Cooper._

"_No! They can't find out you know about it. They would get scared and moved to Alaska or something. If you want to, come to my place or stay in a hotel. We'll think of something." Suggested Kurt and looked at his father. Burt nodded. His son knew what he was doing._

"_Ok, expect me in two days. I need to deal with some things and when I'm done, I'm taking a plane." Spoke Cooper in a hurry. _

"_Fine. Thank you, Cooper. It will be better to have someone from his family here. We are going to help him!" claimed Kurt. He was so glad Cooper agreed. He would need him._

"_Sure thing. And Kurt? Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am right now." Thanked Cooper._

"_No need to thank me. You know how I feel about your brother."_

"_I know. My little brother couldn't have found a better boyfriend. Keep in touch! See ya in two days!" said the actor and hung up. _

"_Is he coming?" asked his dad._

"_Yes, he is. Dad, please, tell me things are going to get better." Kurt hugged his father and buried his head in the man's shoulder._

"_I wish I could, son. But we will just have to wait. I should probably call Ted," replied Burt and took his cell phone to call his friend who was a police officer. He was about to make the call when Kurt interrupted him._

"_Dad, tell him to keep it to himself for a while. We need to know more and the long we can keep this a secret, the better. Like I said to Cooper, we don't want to scare their parents. They are going to be super careful anyway after that mall incident."_

"_I don't like this at all, but you are right. But Kurt, if anything happens to you-" started Burt._

"_Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself. Now go and call you friend, please." Added Kurt and nodded. _

_Burt wasn't convinced about his statement but what could he do? Once there was something in Kurt's mind there was no way of getting rid of that. _

_-end of flashback-_

It had happened two days ago and he was still thinking about it. He knew Cooper would arrive in a few hours and he needed to tell him everything. His mind had been really busy so he hadn't had the chance to keep him updated. What he managed to do was to text him a simple message with "Blaine has just arrived" in it. Yes, Blaine had arrived to his house the previous day.

_-flashback-_

"_Guys, remember, go slowly on him. At first, we have to let him talk for a bit and then we're going to tell him everything." He announced to his friends._

_They were all seated around the living room. Nick, Jeff and Trent had arrived just a few minutes ago saying Warblers had sent them as their representatives. Wes and David were in college but they had been informed about everything._

_All the members of New Directions were both looking a little bit sad and smiling encouragingly at Kurt. When Kurt had sent them all text messages, they were all eager to help. Being on McKinley High for a while or not, Blaine was still a part of their family. And family stuck together. _

_Kurt was afraid it would be a lot for Blaine to take but he had no other option._

"_Kurt, are you going to tell him about you relationship?" asked softly Rachel. She hit the sensitive spot. _

"_No, I'm not," he answered for a while. He was sad as he could be but he had a good reason._

"_But why, dude? What are we supposed to say?" Finn looked at him with confusion on his face._

"_Because I don't want him to love me because he's supposed to do so. I want him to love me for me. I know It doesn't make sense but we'll think of something, ok? Just please don't tell him yet. It wouldn't be fair to keep a secret like him being gay from him but I don't want to tell him about us yet. Can you guys promise me not to tell him, please?" begged Kurt. Why was this happening? He was a teenager! A teenager wasn't supposed to be dealing with such things!_

_The current of his thoughts was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. Hi sighed, looked at their encouraging faces and headed out of the room. On his way to hall he sent a text to Cooper._

_He took a deep breath and opened the door. He found the most beautiful boy behind. His hair was gelled down as usual and seeing a bowtie made his heart melt._

"_Hi, Kurt, I'm here to talk." smiled Blaine shyly. Kurt swore in that moment he would do anything to help him even if it meant them never getting back together. But it would hurt like never before._

_-end of flashback-_

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again! I couldn't help it!**

**And I have a question for you! Do you guys multiship? If so, which couples? I, personally, can't. I love Klaine way too much to let them being involved with Karofsky, Sebastian, Sam or anyone else in my mind. What about you?**


End file.
